reign_cwfandomcom-20200215-history
Louis Condé
Louis Condé appeared on Reign as a new main character during the second season. Condé helped Francis and Lola during the Black Plague and was revealed as Francis's cousin. He joins them when they return to the French Court and meets Queen Mary and in short time becomes a good friend to her and later on a lover. As his love for her continued to grow, Condé began a rivalry towards Francis and started having an affair with Mary. Condé soon began courting Queen Elizabeth and his betrayal was soon found out. He was wanted by the Royal Family and to be killed for his treachery. After Mary refused to leave with him and escape to Scotland, he was rescued by Elizabeth's soldiers and was encouraged to be King of England as well as the new King of France. After being captured, he was able to escape the dungeons. He is currently on the run. What happened to Condé remains unknown up to this point. He is part of the House of Bourbon by birth. He is portrayed by English actor, Sean Teale. Early Life TBA ''Throughout Reign'' Condé/Season Two|Season Two Personality Condé is a very helpful and honest man. He doesn't really have a problem being with married women. He’s incredibly loyal in the face of adversity and is a man of the people even though he comes from power and has his own principality. Physical Appearance Louis Condé is a handsome young man, often referred to as "dashing", with short dark brown hair, brown eyes, and a neat beard/mustache. Relationships |-|Romantic= Claude: He became engaged to Claude as a political match made by Mary in an attempt to smooth Catholic-Protestant relations. |-|Familial= Francis: Francis is Louis' cousin. Later on Louis hardens towards Francis because of his love for Mary and his mistakes as a king. |-|Friendships= Mary Stuart: |-|Enemies= Narcisse: Appearances Name In French the meaning of the name Louis is:"Famous warrior", from the Old German 'Chlodovech'. Trivia *He is a member of the House of Bourbon, and his full title is Prince of Condé. *Historically, Louis was a Huguenot. *He died in the Battle of Jarnac in 1569. *In 1560, he was involved in the Conspiracy of Amboise- a plot by Protestants to kidnap Francis and usurp the House of Guise who were the leaders of the Catholic party. The plot was a failure and many protestants were massacred. *He was more closely related to Mary, than to Francis, being her first cousin once removed through her mother, Marie de Guise. *Historically, Louis was responsible for negotiating the Peace of Amboise in 1563, which gave the Huguenots religious toleration. This came about after Francis the Duke of Guise was assassinated, and also after Queen Catherine's fears that the war might drag on led her to negotiate a truce. *Historically, Louis allegedly fathered a son with his mistress Isabelle de Limeuil, who was Maid of Honor to Queen Catherine, and a member of her Flying Squad. However Louis denied paternity. *Historically, Antoine was more loyal to The House of Valois than Louis. *Condé was supposed to make an appearance in Season Three. *Condé agreed to marry Queen Elizabeth by proxy but the day after the marriage there was a fire, killing the documents of the marriage, the priest and the proxy--undoing the marriage. Gallery See Also References Category:Character Category:Main Character Category:Season Two Character Category:Protagonist Category:Antagonist Category:French Category:French Court Resident Category:House of Condé Category:House of Bourbon Category:Noble Category:Count Category:Catholic Category:Male Character Category:Prince Category:Protestant